GrimmFall Opening 1
GrimmFall Opening 1 is the first opening intro used in the main GrimmFall, and appeared at the start of chapter 24. The song used in the intro is The Resistance by the artist Skillet. Chapter 24 Intro The camera shows Earth as the music starts to play as a black comet falls towards it and zooms to show the comet as it impacts the surface, causing a large explosion. The camera than shows the crater filled with the Dark Substance and from it rise the Grimm, lunging up and roaring at the camera. (I am a nation, I am a million faces) The camera shows the City of GrimmFall, zooming out to reveal it is the reflection of from the single eye of Phil Ken Sebben, standing in his office Harvey Birdman and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs standing behind him. (Formed together, made for elevation) The camera then shows Dexter O'Reilly watches as his grandson shouts at his older sister who is dancing through the lab with their uncle laughing in the background. (I am a soldier, I won't surrender) The image then changes to show Rolf watched as his students ran dozens of laps around Peach Creek, his arms crossed and the wind blowing enough to show some of the scars under his shirt. (Faith is like a fire that never burns to embers) Monty Uno is then shown sitting in front of a fire with Nigel and Abby, holding up his hand and creating a small flame in the palm of his hand as the camera turns and shows an awestruck Nigel and Abby. (Who's gonna stand up, who's gonna fight?) Kuki Sanban was shown next, practicing in a dojo next to her mother as they practiced hand to hand combat. (The voice of the unheard) Wallabee Beatles was walking through an ally with his orange hood over his face and his hands in his 's gonna break these chains and lies?) The camera then shows a picture of Hoagie Gilligan with his father, zooming out to show Hoagie in his room, staring at his computer as the camera rotates to show many articles about the Satyra. (Love is the answer) The camera then shows Fanny as she forges her sword with the help of Scotty Blake. (I gotta speak it, believe it, that's how I feel inside) Marceline was shown next, playing her guitar in her room while looking out the window, a picture of her as a child with her mother sitting next to her. The camera then shifts to Manny Rivera with Frida and Zoe standing next to him in his room which then zooms to them they watch a stamped of undead warriors led by Sartana of the Dead. The scene then shifts to Nowhere with Eustace and Muriel Bagge, sitting on the front porch of their house with Courage sitting on Muriel's lap, staring up into the sky. Juniper Lee was then shown, standing on a dock in the harbor of Orchid Bay and staring across the ocean with the wind blowing through her hair. (I, I, can't, can't sit here quiet) The camera then shifts to Gravity Falls, showing Dipper Pines lying on his bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack, reading the Journal. (You can take my heart, you can take my breath) The camera then goes below, showing Mabel Pines on a stage with a microphone in her hands, seemingly singing to the people of the small town gathered in front her, including Nyx and Pericles, mouthing the lyrics as she sang. (When you pry it from my cold, dead chest) The camera zooms into Mabel's eyes, showing the reflection of Mandy and Pacifica staring at her with Mandy's eyes glowing red and Pacifica's eyes turning into slits. (This is how we rise up) The reflections vanish and the camera zooms back as Mabel stares up, the camera pointing up to show the sky was split open and from the tear appears Bill Cipher, his eye flashing. (Heavy as a hurricane, louder than a freight train) The scene changes just as the flash fades, showing the Gem Warship as it falls towards the camera that does a quick turn to show Beach City and zooms into show a fearful Steven Universe, surrounded by the Crystal Gems, Greg Universe, Vidalia and her husband as the shadows of the Diamonds loom over them. (This is how we rise up) There is a green flash that fades and shows Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar as the camera moves behind them to show Vilgax standing above them as Ben slams his hand down on the Omnitrix. (Heart is beating faster, feels like thunder) The flash fades to a scene with Juniper Lee wearing full body armor as she fights dozens of demons. The camera then shows Star Butterfly standing with Marco, Jackie and Janna numerous monsters charge at them led by Ludo who Star quickly blasts with her wand. (Magic, static, call me a fanatic) The camera now showed Doc and Drew Saturday standing back to back, surrounded by cryptids with Doc holding up his Battle glove while Drew held her Tibetan Fire Sword as fire sprouted from the sides before the scene quickly changes to show Zak Saturday facing the camera as his eyes glowing orange with the outline of a serpentine dragon appearing behind him. (It's our world, they can never have it) Legions of Grimm are shown rising from many dark pools and from a cliff above them Sammael is shown watching with his eyes glowing red, with several shadowed figures standing behind him. (This is how we rise up) The Grimm are then shown charging towards GrimmFall but before they reach the city they are stopped as heroes such as Major Glory, Valhallen, Krunk, the Powerpuff Girls, Juniper Lee, Hego, Skips, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Raven, Dani Phantom, Skulker, Superboy and Artemis who land before the rampaging Grimm, ready to fight. (It's our resistance, you can't resist us) The camera shows up into the sky as title appears to end the intro: GRIMMFALL Category:Openings